Strollers have become essential for transporting young children or people with disabilities. There are a variety of stroller designs available today, however none solve the common challenge of going up and down stairs. Many individuals that have used a stroller will say that going up and down stairs is a challenging and inconvenient task. In most cases, an individual must carry the stroller up and down stairs, typically requiring the help of another person. Alternatively, the user may lift the stroller one stair at a time in order to traverse a set of stairs. Both approaches can be tiring and cumbersome.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to solve the problem of transporting strollers up and down stairs. The present invention is a stroller track system that can be attached or connected to the underside of a stroller. The stroller track system uses a left tread assembly and a right tread assembly which both remain in a folded configuration under the stroller during normal use. When a user needs to traverse up or down a set of stairs, the user may unfold the left tread assembly and the right tread assembly manually, or at the push of a button. By moving the left tread assembly and the right tread assembly into an unfolded configuration, the left tread assembly and the right tread assembly may be engaged with multiple stairs, allowing the stroller to easily glide up or down the staircase.